Fusion Fall Oneshots
by Tory Spellman
Summary: Every chapter is a new oneshot or twoshot on some characters, also i've added to the universe with steven universe and loads others.
1. An Eternal Rivalry

_I Love FusionFall, so I decided to write a whole bunch of one chapter stories into one big story, I have also decided to add to the FusionFall world by adding: Steven Universe, Time Squad, Total Drama Island, What ever happened to robot Jones, Dial M for Monkey, The RowdyRuff Boy, I.M. Weasel, and new Nanos. And now the mighty Disclaimer, Said to have existed before copyright laws were even conceived. I don't own ANYTHING in this story, it all goes to cartoon network_

Samurai Jack Slashed away more fusion monsters and heard behind him his strongest enemy (aside from aku) Demongo doing the same. Jack never liked the Soul Collector, never would, but Demongo had entered the war on the side of the heroes, Jack never found out if this was simply for the same reasons as Him, insulted and attacked by his fusion double, because he lost most of his powers, or some other third thing. Jack never thought to ask the demon this question, mostly because he was usually trying to stay away from Demongo, but also he did not know how to start a conversation with a countlessly old soul stealing demon that worked for the Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness and Shogun of Sorrow Aku.

"Behind you Samurai" Demongo Shouted as he blew up the Fusion monstrosity about to kill the Samurai

Jack was shocked "Why did you save me?" Jack asked in surprise, he couldn't believe that the Soul Collector would save him.

"Don't think to highly of it samurai, I will be the one to kill you, Not fuse." The demon said spitting out fuse's name like it was toxic.

"Why are you helping us?" Jack asked the evil being.

"It is within my best interests, This … fuse is destroying the world meant for Aku, My Mastah is watching, from where or how, not even I know, I received a vision from him telling me that fuse must BURN for what he is doing" Demongo told the samurai emphasizing burn as he lit a fusion monster on fire with magic.

"Have you received any other visions" Jack asked a bit of worry in his voice at the prospect that Aku may cause trouble and even doom the world.

"And Why on earth would I tell you if i have" The high pitched Demon called back to the samurai.

Jack should have expected an answer like that, still this was the longest jack has talked to the soul collector and was determined to learn more.

"Why station yourself at Huntor's Crest?" Jack continues

"This was the closest i could get to fuse's lair while still having, oh what's the word, Back-up." Demongo answered "Besides I'm not going to an infected zone like the dark glade, or the green maw, and there is nowhere for me to rest for my lack powers necessitates that, although now I hear there is a small providence base in the Precipice with so called back-up, but since that red woman and costumed simian are there and are heroes, i prefer to stay back, besides this place is far more my style." Demongo stated

Jack was silent after this, continuing to slash at monsters, waiting for reinforcements from the Precipice, he did not expect the demon to continue the conversation.

"What about you, why are you here, why are you stationed at the large flying ship, in the forsaken valley?" Demongo asks

"I was already there, the ship came later with Tetrax, I merely joined them, and fuse is a menace." Jack explained

"For once, I agree with you Samurai" Demongo said

The two warriors fought until finally more SCAT agents and some providence agents came in and handled the situation and the SCAT camp was saved.

"I must return to the forsaken valley, good luck out here … demon" Samurai Jack said to his eternal rival

"The same to you, Samurai, just remember after fuse is destroyed, i'm coming for you next" Demongo replied to his eternal rival

The two walked away from each other, but knew they'd meet again, after all, A rivalry never ends.

_Please Review and PM me, online cookies to whoever can guess who the red woman and costumed simian are. Remember the battle is now, The hero is you. _


	2. Red Leader

_I'm back, Disclaimer time: I don't own anything._

Ben was bothering dexter … again, it should have occurred to dexter that it was a bad idea to give the wielder of the omnitrix unlimited lab access. but now it was too late, the redhead genius sighed.

"What exactly do you want Benjamin" Dexter asked with annoyance

"I'm just wondering why all the leaders have some sort of red on them" Ben answers "i'm wondering if you knew boy genius"

Dexter stopped tightening the bolt and put down his monkey wrench and look at ben like he had just said something incredibly stupid which he did

"what" was all dexter said

"yeah, you lead your robots and you're a redhead, blossom leads the powerpuff girls and she wears pink, which is a shade of red, and numbah one usually wears a red shirt" Ben expanded

Dexter thought about it, there were a lot of people who led that were connected to the color red, perhaps he should run a cross-reference.

"What about you, you aren't connected to the color red" Dexter retorts

"Ahh but i don't lead the plumbers, Grandpa max does, and he wears a hawaiian red shirt" Ben says

"Well, what about Mojo, he has no red" Dexter shoots back

"Well, Him is really the big powerpuff villain and he's red" Ben comments

"Finn" Dexter says

"Princess Bubblegum is more the leader and she's pink" Ben says back

"Vilgax"

"Wears red armor"

"Rex"

"Red Jacket"

"Grim"

"Inside of his cloak is red, and mandy pretty much owns him and she wears pink"

Dexter was running out of leader type people, he knew edd wore red shirts, eddy wasn't a leader and Dexter knew it, then it hit him.

"Fuse" Dexter said

Ben nearly fell of his chair and looked at dexter like he had just said I love vilgax.

"Excuse me" Ben said

"You heard me Tennyson, Fuse, he is technically a leader" Dexter said

Ben thought but came up with nothing

"Well, you win, bye" Ben said as he got up and left

Dexter decided not hold his breath on ben not coming back, but it was nice to sometimes get a break from work, he hadn't slept in 3 days so it was always a welcome distraction even if he would never admit it, even to himself. Dexter pushed his red hair out of face and got back to work.


	3. Love is Not a Numbuh

_Help Fusionfall Legacy make our fave game return, I wish i owned fusionfall, it would still be playable, FusionFall Heroes sucks, half the characters were never in fusionfall, mojo's the only villain, and there is no one from generator rex, powerpuff girls, ed edd and eddy, or even samurai jack. anyway here you go._

Numbuh 5 or Abbey was chosen to go to Mount Blackhead for a mandatory KND inspection … Which was her excuse to go visit numbahs 3 and 4. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrived right on time, which was good for numbuh 5 as she was piloting it. She left the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and was greeted by many happy waving KND operatives and a curt hello from the magic tree. Mac said Hi and so did Coco … i think. But there was no sign of the other sector V members. Numbah 5 walked over to Zak Saturday and started questioning him.

"Hey Zak, where is numbuh 4 and 3" Abbey asked the younger boy

"They always disappear on Tuesday, don't ask me why, i don't know" The boy said looking back at the Magic tree.

Numbuh 5 walked around the base looking for her friends but couldn't find them

"Now where could those two have gone" Numbuh 5 wondered aloud

"I know where they are" A voice with a slight country drawl said.

Numbuh 5 looked down and saw an eggplant with a face walking with it's vines.

"Bob 'O'Ganoosh, how do you know where they are" Abbey asks

"Well, every tuesday I see them walk by Arbor and head toward the north side of the base, and climbed a tree that extends out from the side of the base, so that the canopy is over the edge of the base" Bob 'O'Ganoosh explained

Abbey decided to head up to this mystery tree.

When Numbuh 5 got to the tree she saw it was perfect for climbing and the canopy was over the edge and was perfect of sitting and hiding in.

Numbuh 5 suddenly realized what was going on in the tree, and she had a very devious plan, she went to a nano machine and pulled up the megas nano, it had stealth mode on it.

Now invisible she climbed into the tree and saw exactly what she was expecting, numbuh 3 and 4, kissing.

She grabbed her nano climbed down the tree and put the nano away, then called up to her friends.

"Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes Marriage, Th -" but before she could finish a glob of mustard hit her in the face as a beet red numbuh 3 and 4 climbed down from the tree, Wally with his trademark mustard gun in his hand.

"I guess she finally returned that quarter to you, huh" Numbuh 5 said, that comment earned her another glob of mustard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Numbuh 4 yelled at her

"I came to visit, same time every month, remember" Abbey told her friend clearing the mustard from her face.

"I told you we were forgetting something, wally" Numbah 3 said

"So how long has this been a thing, and why haven't you told me" Abbey asked

"3 Months and we knew even if we told the greatest secret keeper in the world, it would eventually reach, numbuh 1 and the other KND, and we already have a tough enough job trying to convince the KND council that Decommissioning should wait til 18, let alone relationships" Numbuh 4 explained

"We're sorry abbey" Numbah 3 apologized

"Naw it's alright" Numbuh 5 said, and soon the three friends made up and vowed to keep the secret. after all Love is not a Numbah.


	4. Only on Toonami

_Aww yeah i'm four for four baby, nothing gonna stop this fic now. I SHALL DISCLAIM THIS FANFICTION IN THE NAME OF NOT WANTING IT REMOVED all characters belong to cartoon network_

TOM, it stood for the Toonami Operations Module, although that wasn't the case atop city station, without Cortana, and most of his clydes missing and selling his equipment. TOM let out a robotic sigh, he looked at the small cruiser he took from the absolution when it was attacked by fuse, Cortana was aboard but the tiny thing didn't have enough power to project her and she wasn't compatible with any of the earth equipment, he's been looking for the rundown toonami station here on earth formerly run by TOM 4, which he hasn't found either. after hearing about how some of his clydes becoming fusion monsters and a fusion TOM out on bony island. TOM took a far more active role in the war.

a noise alerted TOM to his wrist communicator and surprisingly enough it was from courage.

TOM quickly ran through his database and found more info on courage, TOM barely knew the small scared dog from nowhere, especially since he lived so far from City Station, but he answered the call anyway.

"This is TOM, Go ahead" TOM's deep voice called into the communicator.

A series of completely unintelligible "bluhs" that his translation transformed into "You need to come to Nowhere right now, i had kevin send coordinates"

seconds later a second ding showed TOM coordinates had arrived

"On my way" TOM replied and shut off the communicator

getting in his small ship, TOM briefly reflected on what was so important that he had to go out all the way to freaking Nowhere, but he decided it would be a whole lot less headache from the others if he just went, people liked courage.

Soon he was flying out to nowhere and he looked down at cortana's chip, on there was all of toonami, and without her the absolution was useless to fuse, he could get to any anime world without her, but fuse probably assumed she was deleted to protect earth or some other thing or else he would be a bigger target for fuse.

He looked down and saw he was flying over Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, TOM started thinking again, he was an AI, an incredibly advanced AI that had free will and everything, but his "Grey Matter" was just code, he couldn't have an imaginary friend, but he didn't need one.

He finally landed in nowhere's only base: the Creepy Farmhouse, although it really was just courage's owner's house, their he finally met the dog, face to face.

"Hey, Courage, how have you been" TOM asked coming up to the inappropriately named dog

"good, follow me" Courage said simply leading him to a beat up pickup truck, TOM would have rather taken the titanic but he decided to bring cortana with him, just in case.

as they drove out to the coordinates, TOM realized that Nowhere looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen the area somewhere before, perhaps he saw it when flying down to the planet from the absolution.

Suddenly TOM saw something in the distance, something he never thought he'd see, something he thought was lost and useless, but has never been more happy to see: The Flowus 3, TOM 4's base of operations.

TOM activated his jetpack and flew up to the balcony with courage on his head, he went inside and saw it was completely untouched by fusion matter. he turned on the main console and saw the toonami, all there, empty mind you, but there. he plugged in SARA and she came online

"Took you long enough to find this old place" SARA snarked

"You're welcome" TOM said as he sat down.

TOM looked at a camera "It's been a while, a huge war shut down the absolution but SARA is here and I don't have a face, HAPPY NOW, but it's time to keep this show running, it's time to help with an interplanetary war. ONLY ON TOONAMI!"


	5. The Battle for Heroes Hollow

_Sorry About the wait everyone, Senior year is turning out to be more work than I bargained for, i hope you guys can understand. FusionFall Legacy is going to release a Demo in September, or it's already out considering when you read this. they are so close now. give them all the support as you can. and remember this war is not over, NOT BY A LONG SHOT. Disclaimer I don't own cartoon network fusionfall, that belongs to cartoon network, nor am I part of the fusionfall legacy construction team, i have nothing to do with FusionFall Legacy other than i want to play it. _

War

War never changes

That is what is said, but there was definitely a change in this war, The change was not unexpected, it was an interplanetary war after all. but this battle was doing well. but things were going to go south fast.

The shield generator was holding up nicely as it repealed in incoming fusion matter flying toward the forward marching army, the amalgamation of the KND, Plumbers, Providence agents, Dexbots, and Mandroids. Many warships owned by dexlabs were returning fire against fuses minions. If the United Earth Army would have a powerful foothold in the heart of the darklands, fuse could kiss his chances for winning goodbye. Dexter had never pushed this forward in the war, preferring to defend. Many people approved the more aggressive attack on fuse, however many people, that Dexter respected, disagreed, more focused on the new Nano Project. Either way the war turned whether more aggressive or defencive, this battle would be necessary in the long run, that is until about 3 hours under a siege by several Don Doom like fusion monsters.

Dexter was standing in his lab, seeing that battle via hologram. They had told him he was too important to lose in case the battle was lost, that didn't stop one of the other most important members of the war from going. Dexter was worried about Ben, he was brash and arrogant, even with one of the best strategists aside from Dexter himself, Mandy, in control of ship arrangement, movement, and fire rate/spread. He was incredibly stressed, the war was getting bigger, heroes were starting to go missing, his idiotic sister was still in genius grove, although there were several dexbots there protecting his old lab, she should be here with mom and dad safe. Dexter sighed as he heard an order for some S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S from over foster's home to head to the fight. This order would later be the biggest mistake in the war, but the odd thing is, nobody found out who gave that way you see there is a slight problem in one of those S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S.

Cheese loved the flying horsies, they were the wrong color and didn't have bunnies but he remembered that if he screamed inside, he didn't get chocolate milk and he wanted chocolate milk. not getting it was not an option. he vaguely remembered his brother lady, bloo, and wondered if the flying horsy would take him to bloo. Then he had the most wonderful thought, this flying horsy let him on him, The horsy must be taking him to get chocolate milk. He nearly screamed, but tripped and his mouth was shut as he was knocked unconscious.

Ben was having the time of his life, as Jetray he was blasting away at fuse's monsters like any other day for the intergalactic hero. he saw the ground troops moving forward, including some guy in white sheets and a sword. he was blasting away fuses disgusting monsters, not that they didn't just splat against the shield that was generated by Dex's machine. He wished Dex was there with him, a giant robot or cool flying mech would help a lot. He had grown close to the Boy Genius, they had become good friends over time.

"Jetray, we have a slight opening in our left flank, Cover it" He heard over his Nanocom, it was Mandy the army's elite strategist. For a girl the age of a KND, she was terrifying.

"Got it" Ben said as he flew over to the left flank. He quietly thought of their impending victory, nothing could stop them now. God he wished he didn't jinx it.

Mandy sat back in her chair in the main attack vessel, she knew a couple of S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S were coming to assist them, she didn't know who gave that order but whoever it was, they would pay for making an order without her permission, but she had more to busy herself with, she happened to like the planet, one of the few things she did like, and wasn't about to let someone like fuse take it. she was alerted to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S entering heroes hollow, delivering supplies and … that wasn't right. The scanner showed a huge amount of imaginary energy on one of the KND transports, and it was heading toward the Shield Generator. She immediately grabbed a communicator.

"ALL TROOPS FALL BACK TO THE TRANSPORTS, NOW!" Mandy Yelled into the communicator.

…

It was too late. Before enough troops had heard the order and moved back, the shield deactivated, allowing the forces of fuse to attack, HARD. Mandy saw grim show up and start taking dead soldiers to the underworld.

"Grim, i order you to return those souls to their bodies, and continue the attack" Mandy said to her "Best Friend Forever"

"Dere body must still be intact, in order for me, to do that" Grim said looking at bodies mutate and dissolve under the fusion matter.

Mandy actually looked scared, felt fear, because of what she saw. Fuse was winning a lot more than she thought. She was cruel, almost soulless, and frighteningly strategic, but Fuse was toying with them, he was something else. She conquered death, but fuse could make as many as he wanted out of fusion matter. For the first time in her life, she retreated for a reason, other than billy's/Grim's/Irwin's/etc. incompetence.

Dexter was running house with the evacuation, Many people had made it on to the Escape vehicles and S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s, Soon as many people escaped. Dexter's hologram finally saw what had ruined this battle. Fusion Monsters dissolved when they got too close to the shield generator because who was currently operating it. One of the most destructive imaginary friends in all of existence: Cheese, he was yelling about a chocolate milk machine and dexter had enough. He ordered Cheese be left behind.

Three Weeks Later

Numbuh 362 was giving a speech in honor of all the brave soldiers who died in The Battle for Heroes Hollow. Ben, Dexter, Mandy, Samurai Jack, Numbuh 1, and so many others had attended the funeral service. Grim intelligently stayed away from the area, Mandy would deny this to her grave, But she cried. Grim had finally gotten the underworld counsel to agree with his plan, Resurrect 'ems, a way to keep a tragedy like this from ever happening again. But from that day forward people didn't really trust Grim, except Dexter and Billy, Billy for obvious reasons, but Dexter had seen the Resurrect 'ems as more than enough proof whose side grim was on.

Cheese was happy to be where he was, with his chocolate milk machine and all the big green horsies that would play with him, but for some reason ran from him. Oh well.


	6. Johnny Bravo VS The Universe

_Disclaimer: If i owned CN then would teen titans go really still be on TV, No. I OWN NOTHING. All Belongs To Cartoon Network_

…

Johnny Bravo didn't like how all the hot babes had left the beach because of this dumb invasion. It was practically killing Bravo on the inside to see the beaches so bare, well except for all of fuses monsters. What was worse was that his beach was now inhabited by things that made Bravo look kinda insignificant: a giant sandcastle held together by fusion matter, an Ice Palace, and a Temple shaped like a giant multi-armed woman. Even Worse was that Dexter kid was now giving orders to Johnny Bravo. When Johnny said to Dex he wanted to help get rid of fuse, he didn't expect to actually be called upon, he just said that in hopes of some hot women would notice his Brave call to duty. but so far nothing, no hot babes. Dexter had recently given Johnny an order to go to the temple of the "Crystal Gems" and receive a progress report.

Normally Johnny would just trick Finn, That weird kid who hung around Johnny's spot near the Ice palace, into doing this mission for him, but he heard 3 hot women lived in the temple, and how could he say no, HOO HAH HEE, Johnny struck several poses as he thought how these Crystal Babes could resist someone as pretty and strong as him, Johnny Bravo. He walked around the Fuse monsters, making sure to stay out of sight. For someone as heavily muscled as Johnny he could really be nimble and quite stealthy. He had made it to the Crystal Temple, Dexbots and DexLab Sentry Guns were set up outside. The women in there must be pretty important, which meant they could have a chance trying to stay off of Johnny.

However when Johnny stepped inside, he wasn't greeted to Hot Beach Crystal Babes. Instead all that was there was a young boy and a pink lion. He had been tricked, Dex had finally gotten Johnny to do something aside from sitting around and handing an extra pair of sunglasses for his nano. Johnny sighed and decided, he was here might as well do what he came to do.

"Hey there" Johnny said in his classic way "I was sent by Dex to check up on you kid"

"Oh, Nice to meet you, I'm Steven" Steven said "And this is my pet lion" He said pointing to the lion.

"I'm HOO HAH HEE, Johnny Bravo" Johnny said striking several poses until he realized there were no babes, again, and stopped.

"Wow you must be really strong" Steven said

"I am REAL strong" Johnny said

Johnny swore he saw stars form in steven's eyes. Man, the lack of women must be messing with johnny's brain. He decided to look around, telling the kid that it was an inspection to fuse wasn't inside or anything. He turned around and saw a huge painting of a beautiful woman.

"Woah mama, who is that" Johnny said in awe, the woman had a beauty that could almost match his own, almost.

"That's my mom" Steven answered

"Is she single" Johnny asked absentmindedly

"No, she gave up he physical form to have me" Steven said a bit sadly

Johnny had no idea what this meant, until he realized, This woman is dead, and probably had a husband, Johnny had a rule against dating the Dead, undead, or mythical (Hot elves not included) after the talking deer, werewolf, witch, and skeleton girl, he had enough about that stuff.

"So where is the report I need to give to Dexter" Johnny asked

Steven handed Johnny a couple of papers in a folder. but Johnny had some questions for the child.

"Hey I've lived in this beach my whole life, This temple has not been here until this whole crazy war" Johnny said "So what gives?"

Steven then goes on to tell Johnny about the destruction of Beach City, a nearby City to Orchid Bay and Bravo Beach, how Garnet had activated the emergency temple teleportation protocol, which was only used for emergencies because there was no return switch, but it kept the temple out of fuses hands. The temple was recently coated in imaginary energy to provide extra protection. Johnny actually felt really bad for steven, Johnny could never live without Mama or Bravo Beach, and this kid never had his Mama and his home was destroyed.

Johnny didn't know why but he started telling his hardships, that his dad had walked out on his Mama and him. How all of the women he was "Friends with" had left from the start of the war, how he was constantly scared for Mama's life during the war. He found a sorta friendship with Steven.

"So is there is any girl out there you like?" Johnny asked

Steven had blushed as he told his new friend about connie and how she was safe and sound with her parents in the Pokey Oaks North, and how she sometimes comes to visit as a new warp pad had been made near her new house. so he could teleport there and hang out with her. After hearing this Johnny decided to give Steven some of his "perfect women getting'" techniques, and well ... even Steven knew that these "Techniques" would never work but Steven listened anyway.

Johnny had moved his post to the crystal temple not only to wait for the hot crystal babes but also to hang with his "apprentice" Steven Universe. Dexter allowed this after receiving the report from Finn after Johnny had handed the report to him. Johnny could do more from the crystal temple and Dexter could tell the crystal gems who were stationed far and wide from steven that he now had a responsible adult looking after him, he'd lie for Johnny just this once. The Crystal Gems needed to focus on the war and less on Steven, he had a sizeable chunk of Dexbots there and sentry guns. Now Johnny was there too, and despite his usual cowardice, he was still a black belt. Steven also had his shield, they would protect each other. Dexter turned back to Computress and got back to work.

Johnny loved his new post in the Universe house, He had a roof, a couch, a TV, Free Food, and someone not annoying to talk to, The only thing that could make it better is those Crystal Babes, Mama, and the end of the war. That Connie girl visited sometimes and the boy's father, he wasn't there the whole time because he was, recommended by Steven himself, to help create an imaginary sound cannon to clear and destroy the Sand Castle Infected Zone. Johnny liked the former rockstar, he reminded Johnny of an older Johnny. Steven liked having Johnny there, he was hilarious, and not too bad at video games and actually started teaching Steven some martial arts, by no means perfect, Steven was getting pretty okay at what Johnny called "Johnny-Fu". They sat there handing out missions to Heroes who came looking for nanos and taros and whatnot until the war was over, whenever that day came.


	7. Parks and Relaxation

_Disclaiming: I Don't Own FusionFall, I've Never Owned FusionFall, If I Did Would I Really Be Writing About FusionFall On FanFiction, it belongs to cartoon network._

…

Benson stood in front of the big house at the park, a large portion of the park had been turned into an Infected Zone and his boss, Pop's Father, has been nearly at Benson's throat about it. Those DexLabs personnel had placed some sort of shield around the area and quarantined the area. They told Benson to stay away from the area and told him to let professionals to handle the situation then asked for one of his copies of the rules, which he handed over for Nano Development. Benson had no idea what Nano's were or anything about this invasion but The Park workers quickly signed up to help get rid of the invasion. He had no idea where most of his guys were. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost went to some Trailer Park in the back-woods of the Peach Creek Commons, Pops was visiting some friends in the Hook-Slice Hills, turns out that area is even more dangerous, Benson himself was still at the park, having some DexBots to do what the others we supposed to do for The Park, He was told that Skips was off in the Darklands as his immortality and knowledge of the supernatural, as well as his handyman skills, were needed in someplace called Huntor's Crest, and of course his two laziest workers: Mordecai and Rigby, He had been told Rigby had gotten lost in the Wilds after Benson told him to go to fosters to get some cookies for The Park's Anniversary, and Mordecai was off in Townsville Mall, he was actually told to go there by Numbuh 1 of the KND, so he had an excuse. Benson sighed, he wanted things to go back to normal. he missed all those guys, especially Pops and Skips, without all of those guys the park was … Boring.

Muscle Man and Hi-Five were in this sweet Trailer Park and it was awesome. Hi-Fives gets to visit his family off in Eternal Vistas whenever he wants, and Muscle Man met this chick named Lee that actually liked his My Mom jokes like his girl Starla. Mitch constantly worried about Starla, but she is strong, she'll be fine, right? Muscle Man loved that he got to bring his trailer with him, so it wasn't a prob about living space. He was also worried about Benson and The Park, that place was his home and Benson was his boss and friend. But until the day the war ended, he had to stay in the Trailer Park out behind the Great Peach Creek Cardboard Wall.

This Fuse was a menace and doing quite a bad show; Pops thought this as sat by his friend: Father. It was an odd name but Pops found a kinship with the fellow pateriachically named man, he was constructing a rather large birthday cake for his children, what a good show, But fuse was mucking it up with his green monsters, even making evil cakes, Quite a Bad Show. Pops didn't think much on the invasion or the infected zone right next to him or the tiny purple bear cat raccoon thing aside from the fact that he wished the war would end soon and the purple boy enjoyed eating the money he gave to him.

Skips stared out into the Darklands, he was saddened by just how much the war had ruined the planet, the fertile land now dead, he was horrified. He had finally turned back to the being he had to share his post with, he stared at the soul collector with disinterest, he was a joke compared to Death or Grim, and Skips had beaten both.

"Immortal" Demongo greeted

"Demon" Skips Replied

"Tell me, how did something like you ever gain such a gift" Demongo asked

"You're already Deathless, why do you need to know" Skips asked back, He didn't feel like dealing with the soul collector right now, besides Demongo knew that without his powers, Skips could beat him into a candlestick.

"Just making conversation, if we're going to be stuck together, we might get to know each other" Demongo said, the sickly slyness of his words was overly noticeable.

"No, Thanks" Skips replied. He wished he was stationed up at the precipice with Monkey and Garnet, actual heroes. Or better yet, back with Benson at The Park.

Skips went back around to the perimeter and grabbed a longsword. He slashed away some monsters who were getting a bit too close for Skips' liking, he thought of Mordecai and Rigby, those guys didn't belong in a war, where the hell were they anyway.

Rigby ate the cookies, who cared about Benson, he was stuck at some cabin base called "Pimpleback Mountains" the Purple chick: Amethyst, was cool and all, shared laziness and love for food, she was alright. those Mountains had some Infected zone in it. Rigby stayed away from it. Speaking of things Rigby stays away from there is this annoying chick named Gwen there and she could give Benson a run for his money in the amount of annoying rules and bossyness she had, I mean most of them are just straight up obvious like, "Rigby don't leave the base without an escort", or, "you can't plug your video game into a Terrafuser". Rigby then thought of his best bud in the whole world: Mordecai, Having an easy time of in townsville mall, still Rigby sent some heroes to go tell Mordecai that he was fine and safe. Heck, if Rigby played his cards right, this base could become some sort of Super Base that is never attacked but was still needed and then they'll pay Rigby like a Million dollars just for sitting here and then he would have to work ever again.

"Rigby, Amethyst could you guys come over here" Gwen Called

"Ugh coming" Both Rigby and Amethyst called at the same time in the same way.

...

Two Weeks Ago

...

Mordecai rode the Slider and then traversed several skywalks, he was really glad these were here, he wouldn't stand a chance against those horrible fusion monsters on the ground below. When he finally touched ground in front of townsville mall, he quickly made his way over to Townsville park, avoiding fuse by going through the mall and then around through Townsville hall, and finally walking up to some of the most important people in the war aside from Dexter and Ben. Maxwell Tennyson: Leader of the Plumbers, The Scotsman: Head trainer of the United Army, you want in, you go through his boot camp, and Numbuh 1: KND Sector V Team Leader and quite possibly the most influential KND Operative. Mordecai had shaky legs as he walked up to the powerful men.

"Hi, I'm Mordecai, I was told to be stationed here by the, Uh, Stationing office I suppose." The blue jay was sweating a storm, these guys could were AWESOME, and he was meeting them in person, man Rigby would be so jealous, Rigby, man where was he.

"Hey there, i'm Maxwell, But you can call me Max." The elderly man in the red floral shirt greeted

"Hello, I'm Numbuh One, Good to meet you soldier" Numbuh 1 stated

"Ay, Welcome Laddie, to the Fissure" The Scotsman said gesturing to the gaping hole in the ground. "We be trying to find out what fuse is digging up in there, You know a lot about crazy stuff that happens in parks, doncha, You could be just what we need."

Mordecai smiled, man this was the best, nothing could go wrong.

...

Present

…

Mordecai sighed as he sat in Townsville Mall, After 2 week without being able to help much with finding out what was going on in the Fissure, and an attack that nearly cost Mordecai his life, paired with his inherent laziness got him stuck down here. "For Protection" They had said. About a half dozen Heroes had told Mordecai that Rigby was safe at the Pimpleback Mountains. Mordecai was actually taking some proper fighting lessons from the mighty Scotsman himself and it was paying off, as well as some of the weapons he bought could actually be used pretty well, maybe if he got good enough at fighting and he showed he was willing to pull more of his own weight he would be allowed to go back and help the guys. That Agent Six guy was also teaching Mordecai how to fight, He was so cool, so maybe the mall was the best place for him. He could learn how to fight in safety, Agent Six was a cool dude to talk to, and if the guys at the Fissure need him, he could just get up there the same way he got there in the first place. The only thing that would make it better would be his bro Rigby. Oh well, Right now he could relax.


End file.
